


【绿红】爱上深海（谈恋爱吗？生小鱼的那种）

by silencesmile



Series: 【绿红】 [4]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 人鱼AU，PWP
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Halbarry
Series: 【绿红】 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【绿红】爱上深海（谈恋爱吗？生小鱼的那种）

人鱼笨笨呆呆的，哈尔一直都意识到这一点，人鱼还不喜欢唱歌，哈尔也一直都觉察出这一点。  
明明人鱼的音色很好听，但是他从没听过人鱼唱歌。  
但是今天哈尔听见了人鱼的歌声，婉转的悠长的空灵的，偏偏带着勾人的小钩子。

人鱼把他拉到了水下，就像塞壬迷惑那些水手一样，用歌声迷惑着他，引诱他跟随人鱼向更深的海域游去。

哈尔不太明白人鱼想带他去哪，也不太在乎这一点，反正这个傻呆呆的小人鱼总不可能把他带去卖掉，要是人鱼想，早几天前就把他扔海里吃了，哪还用得着等今天。  
哈尔一直都挺不满意这一点的：人鱼能听懂他说话，等到他想弄懂人鱼想表达什么的时候，就只能连蒙带猜。

偏偏人鱼每次跟他交流都只发出几个短促优雅的音节，连动作都少有。  
哈尔也是大开脑洞，猜什么方向的都有，有的时候人鱼给他的回应就是冲他笑笑，有的时候人鱼给他的回应就是用尾巴掀他一脸水。  
哈尔就用这个判断自己是猜对了还是猜错了，但是有的时候就算猜对了，小人鱼还是会掀他一脸水——哈尔一度怀疑小人鱼把他话里那些撩骚的词也听得清楚明白。  
他也不知道为什么自己就是能猜到对方的意思，但是一猜一个准也没什么不好。

小人鱼带他到水底下，就开始唱歌，歌声越来越飘渺，到最后就消音了。  
寂静的深海。  
深海里静悄悄暗黢黢的，就只有小人鱼的鳞片反出凉凉的光。  
似乎到了一定的深度，人鱼停了下来，回身面对着飞行员，鱼尾轻轻擦过飞行员的小腿，带起一阵波纹。

“你要我做什么呢，我的小美人鱼？我的巴里？”哈尔忍不住打趣他，惊叹他在水下展露的美。  
人鱼没说话，只是轻轻围绕着哈尔来回游动，尾巴尖儿来回扫过哈尔的膝间脚踝，像是不知道哈尔在叫他。

人鱼凑近了哈尔，嘴唇微微开合，轻轻擦过哈尔的鼻尖，然后又拉开了两人的距离。  
歌声又响起来了。  
缠绵的软糯的像是呻吟的，拉长了音的吟哦，几乎就是赤裸裸的勾引了。  
哈尔搂住了人鱼的腰，抚摸着人鱼腹部与尾部相接处细碎的鳞片，摸到了对方已经露出了裂隙的部分。

“你想和我做爱吗？”哈尔问，手却已经不老实地探进了那条裂隙里。  
小人鱼被他撩拨得浑身发颤，尾巴不停地拍打着他的小腿，力道不大，不像是报复，倒像是催促。  
小人鱼直接伸手去剥哈尔身上衣服，动作带着几分焦急。  
哈尔穿的裤子实在是难剥，偏生他还一边逗弄一边等着人鱼给他脱，连一根手指都不愿往自己的裤裆拉链上放，最后急得人鱼直接用长指甲豁开了布料，把他两条长腿连带着腿间的玩意儿放出来。

“这个呢，就像是吃蚌肉，总要自己剥出来才好吃。”哈尔凑近人鱼，轻轻咬着人鱼的耳鳍。  
人鱼不知道听懂没有，反正又用尾巴不轻不重地拍了他两下，泄殖腔的软肉倒是把他的手指吸得更紧了些。

哈尔身上的衬衫已经彻底被解开了，随着海水不知流到了哪个地方，牛仔裤也被泄愤一样划烂飘到了海里，赤裸的就像面前的人鱼一样。  
“你对我的衣服有什么仇什么怨，嗯？宝贝儿？”哈尔摩挲着人鱼腰间细小的鳞片，凑上去吻人鱼凉凉的唇。  
人鱼的体温比哈尔低很多，大概在深海里生活的生物都是这样，凉凉的，手感好极了。

哈尔一度不敢太过接近小人鱼，他体温太高了，怕烫坏他的小人鱼——他的小美人鱼那么漂亮，那么完美，是大海里最受庇佑的生灵，他怎么敢玷污这样的神迹？  
但是人鱼告诉了他自己的名字，给了他接近的信心，给了他亲近的自信，给了他支配他玩弄他的权力。

哈尔从未发觉，可当他发觉时，就感觉自己已不能爱人鱼更多。

哈尔和人鱼交换着粘腻的吻，他觉得人鱼的体温好像被他的怀抱暖得声高了些，连周身的海水都开始变得滚热。  
“巴里……”哈尔叫着人鱼的名字，双手抚摸过人鱼的身体，抚摸过人鱼脸侧亮晶晶的鳞片，抚摸过人鱼淡色的唇瓣，抚摸过人鱼精炼的肌肉，抚摸过他的鱼尾。  
哈尔几乎要为这具神赐的身躯顶礼膜拜。

人鱼一直在唱歌，他好像要把这两个月以来未唱的歌一次唱清，他好像未尝到劳累的滋味，也不为了迷惑水手。  
人鱼想迷惑的就只有正与他沉沦在深海里的男人，因为飞机失事而流浪于孤岛的飞行员。他歌声的欣赏者只有这个正揽着他的腰，正欲把他拆吃入腹的男人。  
但人鱼的目的似乎就是这个：他要这个飞行员一刻不停地用他的蜜糖色的眼睛注视着他，永远都不要把注意力从他身上转移开——他要这个眷恋天空的男人为他爱上深海。

哈尔看着人鱼的眼睛，就像人鱼看着他的眼睛一样，目不转睛。  
哈尔几乎要溺毙在那双蓝眼睛里。  
他在海里能够呼吸，但他觉得自己要溺毙在这片海里——这座由人鱼的眼睛围成的监牢，哈尔心甘情愿地溺死在这里。  
他不知道人鱼眼睛里，自己是不是也像人鱼在他眼睛里的形象一样，诱人又美味。  
但他沉迷于这条人鱼。  
不妖艳不动人傻乎乎蠢兮兮，就连勾引人的时候都一脸无辜呆萌——哈尔就喜欢这样的小人鱼。

哈尔的手从人鱼飘散的金发中穿过，扣住了对方的后脑勺，把他按向自己。  
哈尔又一次吻住了对方的唇，但这回他不再轻描淡写如蝶翼沾花而过，他撬开了对方的牙关，舔弄着对方的牙齿上颚，吮吸着对方的舌头，汲取人鱼嘴里的津液。  
他一鼓作气攻城掠池，但绝不满足于此，尤其是目睹人鱼的蓝眼睛因为沾染上情欲而变暗，而那条尾巴还紧紧缠在他腰身上。  
哈尔想要更多，想要到人鱼接受不了也不停止，直到他心满意足为止。

哈尔摸到了之前逗弄过的裂隙，修长的手指毫不留情地伸进去搅弄，抽插间带进去一些冰凉的海水，带出来一些粘腻的透明液体。  
“你在哭吗？巴里？”哈尔搂着人鱼的腰问。  
在海里进行的活动都因为浮力而变得过于灵活，哈尔想把人鱼抓得牢一些，再牢一些，他第一次发现自己有多害怕人鱼离开他。

人鱼搂着他的肩膀，懵懂地看着他，眼尾飘红，但人鱼并没有眼泪——人鱼从不流泪，又一样与童话传说里不一致的事情。  
“你看，”哈尔把手指拔出来，凑到了人鱼的眼前，“你的尾巴在流泪呢。”  
透明的粘液没那么容易被海水冲走，深海的水都是静的，哈尔和巴里都能看清手指上挂着的被带出的粘液。  
哈尔眼睁睁看着人鱼红了脸，用尾巴拍了他一下，却舍不得用力。  
于是哈尔更加得寸进尺，他诱哄着人鱼含着那根手指，舔掉上面挂着的液体，又把人鱼的手按在自己的欲望上，硬生生用自己胯下的灼热捂热了人鱼微凉的手指。

“你喜欢我吗？”哈尔用性器磨蹭着人鱼的生殖腔，蹭得那里汁水横流。  
人鱼连尾巴都在抖，不由自主地窝进哈尔的怀里，想寻求他的爱抚。  
但是哈尔一手握着他的腰，一手推着他的肩，硬生生把他推拒在一定距离外，坚持不懈地想得到一个答案：“Do you LOVE me?”  
颇有一种不给答案就不艹的气势。

人鱼委屈极了，连唱的歌都变了调子，断断续续的。  
哈尔耐心地重复着问题，在“LOVE”上一遍又一遍地加着重音。人鱼明明很聪明，也听得懂他的意思，但是从来不讲他讲的话。哈尔教过他许多次，但没有一次是成功了的。  
哈尔下决心一定要逼着人鱼学说爱他，但在下一秒就破了功。  
人鱼用生殖腔的裂口磨蹭着哈尔的硬挺，鱼尾巴尖儿从身后缓缓擦过哈尔大腿内侧。人鱼偏头含住了哈尔的手指，拼命用唇舌讨好，微尖的虎牙磨过哈尔的指腹。

艹他妈的，这他妈谁能忍住！  
哈尔握着人鱼的腰，决不允许他躲避，干脆利落地顶进了人鱼身下开合了许久的腔道里。那一瞬间人鱼的歌都被顶得停了几十秒。  
细密的软肉裹紧了捅进去的男人的阴茎，体温明显更高的肉棍插在人鱼的甬道里。人鱼应该怕被这体温烫伤而扭捏地往远处逃避，但是巴里只是一个劲地往哈尔怀里钻去。

人鱼主动凑上去亲吻哈尔的鼻梁唇瓣，像怕缺水一样攫取哈尔嘴里的液体。  
哈尔本想温柔地等他适应，但被撩的早就不知今夕何夕，只知道征伐夺取，那还管的上其他。  
人鱼被顶弄的红了眼眶，唱的歌也变成了短促的音节，细听全是被顶碎了的呻吟。

“我爱你我爱你我爱你……”哈尔咬着巴里的喉结，声音因为情欲而变得嘶哑，他一遍遍念叨着这句短句，希望人鱼能明白他的渴望他的想法他想要得到的一切的欲望。  
但人鱼就是用他那双蓝眼睛看着他，用那双手臂环抱着他，用鱼尾巴钩紧了他，用一切肢体语言说尽了依赖，道尽了占有欲，但却绝不讲一句爱他。

哈尔埋首在人鱼的胸膛，他舔弄着那上面的红缨，感受着人鱼随着他的动作而在他怀里细细颤抖，听着人鱼断断续续的呻吟，但他觉得自己手里搂着的还是空的。  
即使现在人鱼还老老实实地窝在他怀里，甚至听话地埋首在他颈窝，可那都像是虚幻的，哈尔抱着他，就像是抱着一堆泡沫，不知道什么时候，怀里就是空的，而他的小美人鱼就变成泡沫飞到天上去了。  
哈尔不敢说也说不清自己内心的恐惧，但他知道自己的心还有一块是空的，多余在人鱼那里，他需要人鱼拿他的心来填满空缺。

哈尔的动作越来越用力，他几乎是想把人鱼钉死在他怀里。  
有那么一瞬间，哈尔几乎想咬破人鱼暴露在他嘴边的动脉，人鱼一定会感知到危险，他会用指甲扎穿他的胸膛，挖出他的心脏，还是会用正环在他腰上的有力的鱼尾绞死他呢？  
哈尔不知道，但他知道，他们会以一种纠缠在一起的方式永远地埋葬在这片深海，永远永远都不分开。

哈尔害怕海，但在这一刻，他觉得深海是如此寂静，如此值得他仰慕，比天空更适合做他的埋骨之地——人鱼总要为他陪葬，他永远别想离开他。

哈尔着迷地吻吮着人鱼的颈子，几乎就要用虎牙扎穿嘴里的皮肤。  
他听到了人鱼的声音，生涩的音节，不流畅，也不像唱歌一样动听，但哈尔几乎落下泪来：  
“Hal……Hal……Hal……”  
人鱼在叫他的名字，生涩地用自己并不熟练的语言，叫他的名字。  
人鱼的耳鳍在动，人鱼在冲他笑。  
哈尔快哭了，他温柔了自己的动作，与人鱼十指相扣。

“LOVE……Hal……LOVE……”

哈尔哭了，他感受到裹着他的温软开始缩紧痉挛，听到人鱼无意识地尖叫，看到人鱼红了眼角——两粒珍珠落入海底。

哈尔抱着人鱼，安抚地摩挲着人鱼的腰窝，他觉得胸膛里满满的，什么都不缺，什么都不少，在冰冷的深海让他保持着温暖，不要冷掉。

哈尔爱上了深海。

END


End file.
